


Onda su onda

by datochefiamma



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datochefiamma/pseuds/datochefiamma
Summary: Ancora sesso al mare.
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne
Kudos: 2





	Onda su onda

**Author's Note:**

> Saranno le foto che hanno postato quest'estate, sarà il ricordo delle mie vacanze, sarà il prosecco che ho bevuto ma questo è: trama? quale trama?

Lola è incredula. Sono in vacanza su una meravigliosa spiaggia e anzi di amoreggiare con lei Maya è impegnata da ore a scrutare la sabbia in cerca delle tracce di possibili covate di tartaruga caretta caretta; le piccole vanno tutelate dal distratto passaggio dei bagnanti sul loro percorso verso il mare.  
In genere Lola è “indulgente” verso questo tipo di attività; certo non condivide il fervore ambientalista della sua Greta ma le piace vederla appassionata nella sua missione di salvare il pianeta nonostante le frecciatine dissacranti che non le risparmia di tanto in tanto. Ha trovato un suo modo di affiancare Maya nel suo entusiasmo ecologista attraverso la macchina fotografica. Ha foto e foto della sua ragazza impegnata in cortei, volantinaggi e proteste. L'ultimo scatto risale appunto a qualche minuto fa e la ritrae in bikini mentre scruta la sabbia inginocchiata sulla battigia. Questa posizione non la lascia indifferente, sta per arrivarle il ciclo e si sente particolarmente ricettiva. Si alza dall'asciugamano senza neanche rialzare le bretelle del costume e si avvia verso l'acqua; di passaggio lascia un bacio sulla spalla di Maya e si tuffa.  
Il bagno non raffredda i suoi sensi, tutt'altro.  
Nuota con i sensi allertati, attenta a cogliere le sensazioni che il mare regala al suo corpo; pone attenzione all'acqua che le scorre tra le dita, al suo massaggio sull'addome e le cosce, alla differenza di temperatura tra l'acqua fresca in profondità e quella tiepida della superficie che le causa la pelle d'oca ovunque e in particolar modo al seno, al momento molto sensibile. Il piacere che prova è amplificato dal gioco delle coppe del costume, non rette dalle bretelle, che nella nuotata si alzano e si abbassano, sfiorando e stimolando i capezzoli già turgidi. Nonostante sia in acqua Lola avverte chiaramente la materialità della sua eccitazione, è bagnata di mare e di una consistenza più densa tra le gambe.  
Rapita dalle molteplici sensazioni, è raggiunta a sorpresa da Maya che le cinge la vita e l'attira a sé. L'acqua attutisce l'attrito, facilitando lo sfregamento della pelle contro la pelle; l'assenza di gravità rende possibili movimenti e posizioni come se fossero sospese in aria. Lola si volta e stringe Maya tra le sue gambe, le braccia incrociate sulle sue spalle; la bacia, senza innocenza, vuole comunicarle il desiderio che ha di lei e le spinge un capezzolo esposto e retto contro il petto. Geme di piacere, adora il sapore dolciastro della sua ragazza mescolato a quello salato dell'acqua, e cerca disperata un po' di pressione contro il suo bacino e poi sulla sua coscia.  
Maya avverte l'urgenza di Lola, la sente nei suoi baci che sono un assalto, nella stretta delle sue dita intorno alla nuca, nella frenesia del suo sfregamento. La sua mano s'intrufola nel costume di lato e trova l'altra prontissima, bagnata di un liquido più denso dell'acqua che rende facile lo scorrimento delle sue dita lungo il sesso e poi dentro. Non dura molto ma quando Maya prova a ritrarsi, è bloccata da Lola che le sussurra all'orecchio: “Resta, ho ancora voglia di te”. Lola viene di nuovo, anche se in modo meno intenso.  
Risalite al sole, Lola si abbandona a un pisolino, accompagnata dal suono delle onde e dalla piacevole pressione che sente tra le gambe, traccia della presenza di Maya dentro di sé.  
Si risveglia sola ma sa subito dove trovare Maya che infatti è in paglietta e occhiali scuri intenta a leggere seduta sul bagnasciuga. Lola la raggiunge, si stende un po' più in basso, allunga una mano e le accarezza le gambe e i piedi. Adora questo tipo di contatti che, pur mancando di tensione erotica e di urgenza le fanno sentire l'amore esploderle nel petto: toccare una pelle non sua e sentirsi a casa, amare ogni muscolo, tessuto, osso che compone l'essere Maya. Nota degli arrossamenti e in silenzio ma con occhi ridenti recupera il tubetto di crema solare abbandonato un po' in più in là per cospargerle, con fare protettivo, le ginocchia e poi, cambiando posizione, anche le spalle. In questo modo può anche dare una sbirciata alla rivista.  
Per un po' restano così, la testa di Maya abbandonata nell'incavo del suo collo, le spalle di casa contro il suo petto, la mano che distrattamente le accarezza una gamba mentre il sole comincia ad abbassarsi. E' il loro momento preferito. Senza intenzione, le unghie di Maya prendono il posto dei polpastrelli e una nuova consapevolezza fa capolino in un gesto precedentemente distratto. Ma non è più tempo di sveltine, ora è il momento dell'abbandono e dell'intimità; per farlo, si allontanano a nuoto verso una di quelle calette che i marinai del posto chiamano “fantasma” perchè compaiono solo a bassa marea. E' un'altra delle belle cose che Lola ha imparato da Maya e per cui si è lasciata convincere ad allontanarsi un po', lei nuotatrice insicura.  
Il posto è mozzafiato. Non raggiungibile da terra e per questo completamente vuota, una lingua di sabbia bianca si stende circondata da macchia mediterranea e bagnata da acque cristalline. Se il paradiso esistesse, sarebbe così.  
Prendono fiato dalla nuotata, distese di fianco, faccia a faccia, sulla sabbia. “Comincio a pensare che il tuo interesse per la biologia marina sia solo una scusa per conoscere luoghi ameni in cui portare le ragazze, Greta”- dice Lola. Maya, senza battere colpo, replica “Mi hai sgamato, funziona sempre...”.  
Tanto basta a risvegliare in Lola un senso di territorialità e di gelosia che mai prima aveva conosciuto. Nei momenti di intimità in genere lei è tenera, si scioglie, sorride come un'ebete, lo sguardo adorante, sempre, ma non quando entrano in gioco altre, benchè appena accennate, benchè fantomatica possibilità. “Allora forse non ti interessano queste” le dice con aria di sfida, tirando il cordoncino che fa scivolare via il suo pezzo di sopra. Adesso le è a cavalcioni con il seno in mostra, sa che per Maya è irresistibile. Infatti lei subito allunga le mani, lo cerca ma Lola è prontissima a bloccarle e a premerle sulla sabbia, allungate all'indietro. Non ha calcolato, ma forse proprio sì, che adesso il suo seno è giusto all'altezza del viso di Maya che si avvicina, sfiorandolo con il naso e poi con le labbra, fino a prenderne in bocca uno; succhia e il sangue affluisce al capezzolo a cui si dedica con baci feroci. Lola ha già dimenticato le generiche altre e la gelosia, è nuovamente preda del desiderio. C'è come un filo elettrico che unisce le sensazioni che Maya le sta provocando con la bocca e il suo basso ventre che sente liquefarsi. Non è da sola in questo. Maya, adesso seduta sotto di lei, ha preso ad accarezzarle le spalle, l'altro seno, il collo. Le dice: “ Solo tu sei in grado di ridurmi così” mentre le porta la mano al proprio sesso. Lola geme, la vuole di nuovo subito, prova a penetrarla ma se sono venute fino a qua è proprio per potersi avere in libertà , pienamente.  
Maya si gira, portando con sé Lola che è ora distesa sotto di lei, si sfila con un gesto rapido gli slip e disfa poi i lacci che tengono quelli di Lola. Adesso sono nude, l'un a sull'altra. “E' così che ti voglio, stai con me, guardami” le dice. Non sono di corsa verso la fine ma assaporano il viaggio, scivolando l'una sull'altra come le onde inarrestabili che arrivano sulla spiaggia bianca, stanno nel qui ed ora tenendosi negli occhi. Nel momento in cui la tensione diventa insopportabile si penetrano a vicenda, comunicandosi il gesto, la pressione, la direzione desiderati, imprimendoli all'altra. Quando fanno l'amore in questo modo raggiungono vette elevatissime e così succede anche questa volta, in perfetta sincronia.  
Una pallida luna rotonda è apparsa in un cielo ancora chiaro di luce. I fenicotteri lasciano la laguna e in volo raggiungono il mare, mostrando ai fortunati osservatori il vivido piumaggio sotto le ali. Se fossero loro a guardare, vedrebbero due giovani donne appagate, scambiarsi con abbandono effusioni come se fossero le prime creature non cacciate dal paradiso.


End file.
